<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU August 2020 by sapphireandgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646272">AU August 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold'>sapphireandgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack will not be treated that seriously, DJWifi, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gabriel salt if you squint, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Post-Magic Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all sides of the lovesquare, awkward moments, dancing in the dark, post reveal pre relationship, pre reveal, so will the angst, tags to be added later, the fluff will get unbearable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated ficlets for AU Yeah August</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to AU August! I lost a bet to my friend so that's the only reason I'm doing this. Whatever,,, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmate AU</p><h3></h3>
<p>Marinette stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. Even after three years of meeting Adrien he didn't say her words. She just stared at them, bare on her chest 'I prefer Lilac socks'. Marinette found those words pretty strange but Alya's were 'Tar roads are legit' and Nino (unsurprisingly) had already said them three months into their relationship. Marinette thought that she was compatible with Adrien but even after <em>two years</em>... Nothing. With a heavy sigh, she put on a plain tank top with blue shorts on and a pink over shirt. "One day Marinette. You'll definitely find your soulmate." Tikki said cheerily before Marinette started heading for school. At least she would get some fresh air during patrol.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>School was a blur. Adrien's wasn't there because of some big photoshoot so Marinette considered it to be automatically dull. Even though her and Adrien weren't soulmates it didn't stop her from trying to pursue him.</p>
<p>
Adrien stared. And stared. 'Coffee also has its flaws'. His words. The ones Ladybug hadn't said yet. And here he was, thinking they were soulmates. "Adrien! You ready?" <em>Right.</em> He sighed very heavily. "Kid go take your photos I wanna eat my cheese in peace." Plagg said arrogantly. "With pleasure, Plagg. Not very helpful.of my situation by the way." Adrien shot back. Plagg simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever."
</p><p>
Marinette suddenly found herself longing for it to be time for patrol. By 10pm she was already heading for the Eiffel Tower when she saw a familiar black clad figure sitting on one of their favorite beams. He turned  around and saw Ladybug when his expression turned to one of excitement.
</p><p>
"My Lady! What purr-fect timing. This cat was starting to get seriously bored." What the heck was he doing out here this early? 
</p><p>
"How long have you been waiting?" <em>Oops</em>. She hadn't meant to sound so suspicious. After all, she was the one itching for patrol. Well, whatever panic she had in her seemed to vanish when his expression didn't betray any hurt whatsoever. "I had a rough day," his shoulders seemed to slump. "My father... Isn't the best one out there." That far away expression in his eyes broke her heart. During Chat's visits at Marinette's she noticed every time they talked about his dad it was somehow depressing. He seemed like such a horrible man.
</p><p>
"But it's fine Bugaboo," he said, suddenly brushing it off. "Let's go shall we?" All Ladybug could do was nod because the way he said felt like he was covering up a lot more pain than he showed. 
</p><p>
The rest of their patrol was silent. Ladybug didn't try to press for information or anything, it just seemed wrong. So when he bid her goodbye muttering something about going to see a friend she figured he just needed some space. Marinette silently landed on her balcony and gave Tikki a plate of cookies to eat. She wore her favourite warm pajamas since it was nearing winter then she went to go make herself a coffee since she didn't feel like sleeping and started designing. Marinette heard a knock above her not long after getting her coffee.
</p><p>
"Chat Noir?" Checking, her suspicions were confirmed. She quickly let Chat in but unfortunately she was holding her coffee and it spilled all her pants and feet. "Shit," Marinette muttered but unfortunately for her Chat Noir heard. "That's not the proper language for a Princess you know." he said, plastering on that famous shit eating grin of his. Marinette simply swatted him away. <em>Well, at least he seems better.</em> 
</p><p>
Once they were settled on her bed, he took a good look at her. "Oh shame, sorry I spilled on you. That coffee looked purr-fect for a chilly night like this." He wiggled his eye brows. 
</p><p>
"Shut up <em>chaton</em>. Just know also coffee has it's flaws."
</p><p>
He took a look at her form again and laughed. "I would've preferred lilac socks Princess. Those look awful." Then a sudden realization struck him. <em>Did she just say...</em> He looked at her and saw a similar expression to his on her face. She was frozen still "Ch-Chat... Did you... Can you repeat... What you..." <em>No way. No. Fucking. Way.</em> How was this happening???
</p><p>
"I... I think you just said my... words, Marinette." Still shocked
</p><p>
"Chat are we... Soulmates?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Marinette is a French Princess and is in love with Adrien... who is also a prince but their families don't meet each other eye to eye</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I ever mention how much I love our world's chaotic and stereotypical ancestors? Don't be surprised when you get a few historical ficlets :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Marinette, would you like more tea?" the servant asked. <em>Bon sang I wanna go see Prince Adrien!</em> Unfortunately, that was not allowed and if her mother ever heard her use that kind of language she would've fainted on the spot. "No thank you. I prefer a bowl of strawberries." She did not feel like a bowl of strawberries she felt like seeing Adrien! As if on queue her stomach grumbled and she figured maybe one strawberry couldn't hurt.
</p>
<p>
"Of course Miss."
</p>
<p>
After a gigantic breakfast Marinette was due for a dress fitting for the ball. Being a princess was awesome, sure but it never allowed you to live freely. Marinette would've preferred she design her own dresses but obviously her Father insisted she get the best designers and tailors in all of France. But those little moments she had with her mom (who was way more down to earth) when they both sneaked to the kitchen and baked their own cookies were amazing. But... There were better times in her life.
</p>
<p>
After a that horrendous fitting was cancelled due to the seamstress poking the needle into Marinette's thighs, -a blessing- she excused herself and ran straight for the gardens where her and Adrien usually met up. When she caught sight of him she threw herself into his arms. Marinette looked up at Adrien and saw that same weariness in his expression that she felt. Being royalty was exhausting and it did quite the number on both of them. "Ma chère princesse, I have to be honest, I missed you." she just held on to him tighter "I missed you too  mon minou. Can we go sit? I didn't get to for that entire fitting." Adrien simply nodded as they walked hand in hand to a nearby bench.
</p>
<p>
"You were at a fitting? I wish I was there I'm sure you looked fabulous in all those fancy gowns of yours My Lady." Adrien teased.
</p>
<p>
"<em>Please</em> I prefer wearing my own designs to balls. Not like I enjoy them anyways," she sighed heavily "Like, do you ever wish that so much was expected of us? The tension between our families is ridiculous... Adrien, what if... What if we can't marry?"
</p>
<p>
Adrien placed a reassuring hand on her lap "It's okay ma princesse. One day when this is all over we will get our chance to marry," she looked up at him with teary eyes "Then we can go far away and live in a beautiful house, get three kids and find ourselves-"
</p>
<p>
"A pet hamster." they murmured at the same time. Marinette turned to face Adrien fully and cupped his face to pull him down for a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist.
</p>
<p>
"Princess!" They both pulled away and turned around in the direction where the voice came from. "Hide!" Marinette hissed. Adrien hastily stood and ducked behind a nearby fountain then waited in baited breath.
</p>
<p>
It seemed it was a servant "Princess, the Queen summons you. She said you are due for a charity event to the children and we are behind schedule as is. We also have a second fitting for eleven and another one after to make up for that previous disaster so I advise we hurry." The servant didn't wait for the Princess' response because she hurried away after giving the Princess her schedule.
</p>
<p>
"Is she gone?" Adrien hissed after a few moments.
</p>
<p>
Marinette turned and gave him a small smile. "Yes. It seems she is now." He slowly approached, still very cautious of anyone who could possibly see him. "Does this mean goodbye?" he gave a sheepish smile and Marinette giggled then gave him a quick peck. "Yes, unfortunately. But... If we're not busy we could meet up at your palace?" she suggested. "Very well My Lady," he lifted his hand and kissed her knuckles. "For now, I have a piano lesson and fencing to attend." Adrien said, already heading to the fence in which he entered. "I will see you soon Marinette!" And with that, he was gone. Marinette sighed and headed over to the palace.
</p>
<p>
 "One day this will all be over... That's a promise I intend to keep." Marinette murmured to herself before entering through the large gates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking maybe I would write a second part but one where they met.  But it's just a possibility...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A trip to...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang go on a sponsored trip to Africa after Marinette wins a design contest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one will definitely have more than one part... I'll probably even make it on a fic on it's own also, I'm so sorry for the late update I will try my best to update often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was practically buzzing with excitement as she packed her suitcase with a bunch of her clothes. "Alya I can't believe it!" She squeaked.</p><p>
Alya, who was packing alongside Marinette simply rolled her eyes. "Girl, you have got to sort your shit out though. Just because Adrien is going doesn't mean the rest of us will be invisible."
</p><p>
"Oh come on, Alya! I said I was sorry. Besides, my embarrassment was enough payment."
</p>
<h2></h2><p>
  <strong>2 weeks ago</strong>
</p><p>
<em>"And the winner is... Marinette Dupain Cheng!" Everyone cheered loudly as a shocked Marinette got up on the stage.
</em></p><p><em>
"Say, Marinette," Alec said slinging an arm over Marinette's shoulders. "How did you get inspired to make such a wonderful ball outfit? Trust me, if I was a girl I'd go crazy over it myself." Everyone at the stadium laughed but it died down when Marinette started speaking over the microphone.</em>
</p><p><em>
"Oh, I... I got inspired mostly by Rena Rouge to make the dress but I made sure to add some of the features of the other superheroes and a few of my own touch ups." She giggled nervously and her face flushed. "Awww she is so adorable." someone from the croud cooed. "Damn right she is!" someone else shouted. Everyone started laughing again which made Marinette flush deeper.</em>
</p><p><em><br/>
"So Marinette, ready to know what your prize is?"</em>
</p><p><em>
"O-okay." She stuttered. Five people scurried on to the stage and with what seemed to be three over sized gift boxes. "Now, Marinette these boxes and choose which prize she wants!</em>
</p><p>
<em>The boxes opened to reveal in the first one a big sewing machine prop, a plane and a paper mache model of the <em>Gabriel</em> headquarters. "Now, Marinette, you have to choose exactly what prize you want for this competition," Alec said dramatically "The first one is... A year's worth of accessories like a SewMaster 2000 and a gift card for <em>Gabriel</em> fabrics."</em>
</p><p>
<em>'Oh my God. Oh my God. That's amazing!' Marinette squealed internally.</em>
</p><p>
<em>"The second prize, is a two week trip to Africa worth two hundred thousand Euros where you can take eight of your friends, and an additional two if you like. It also comes with delicacies like a spa, sponsored trips to malls, visits to monuments and the best hotels out there and tours around three countries. Remember, all these are sponsored by Gabriel Agreste."</em> That got a few ulul
</p><p>
<em>'..........Holy shit.........'</em>
</p><p>
<em>"The last one is a temporary internship to <em>Gabriel</em> where you could meet some designers and get to be in the shoes of one for a whole summer! And, at the end of the internship you get three gift bags with accessories for your designing! So, what's it gonna be Marinette?"</em></p><p>
<em>'The trip... The fucking trip... But Ladybug... Tikki... Ohmygosh... Tikki will kill me... But...'
</em></p><p>

<em>"I-I'll go for the trip."</em>
</p>
<h2></h2><p>
"Marinette are you sure about this?" Tikki asked with a lot of suspicion and concern in her voice.
</p><p>
"Of course, Tikki. We already discussed this and everything is set up. We'll just have to hope Hawkmoth doesn't strike."</p><p>
Right. <em>Tomorrow, I'm leaving Paris. Lord forbid Hawkmoth does anything here... He hasn't struck in a while anyways...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*smashes computer aside and passes out on the bed*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Marinette never met Adrien nor Chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug was <em>exhausted</em> by the time she got home. That akuma really did a number on her and she still didn't have a partner. Excluding that one time she gave someone who she thought was worthy of the Black Cat but that ended in disaster. "God, I need to kick Hawkmoth's ass..." Ladybug murmured to herself.</p>
<h2></h2><p>"Girl, you need rest. You look like you died and came back!" Alya countered.</p><p>
"I-" <em>yawn</em> "I told you... I need to study for the exams and I only have two weeks until they begin," Marinette shot back.
</p><p>
"I swear <em>Marinette Dupain Cheng</em> if you don't sleep I'll drug you."
</p><p>
"Try me," They looked at each other and stayed still for a few moments before Marinette broke the silence.
</p><p>
"Anyways, I'll probably just sleep for two hours and after that, I have to study again."
</p><p>
"Fine... If I leave you will you go to the club with me and Nino on Saturday? Girl we are 20! Loosen up and have some fun with your bff's."
</p><p>
"If I'm free..."
</p><p>
"So is that a maybe~" Alya asked hopefully.
</p><p>
"Maybe."
</p><p>
"Yes! It's gonna be so much fun!" With that, Alya rushed out of the door and disappeared into the halls.
</p><p>
"Marinette you better get some sleep," Tikki hovered in front of Marinette's face. "But Tikki!" It seemed Tikki was having none of it because she quickily replied "SLEEP."
</p><p>
"Fine. I'll go to sleep but only for two hours."
</p><p>
Marinette grumbled and muttered all the way until she got to her bed and just collapsed on it. <em>I'm... Exhausted...</em> was her last thought before she feel deep asleep.
</p>
<h2></h2><p>The next morning Marinette was feeling quite better. She still hadn't forgiven Alya for putting her phone om silent so she could miss her alarm. Marinette did her usual morning routine and packed her stuff for her lectures.</p><p>When she checked the time, she saw that it had been five minutes since her lecture started.</p><p>
"Shit... How is that possible?!" Marinette ran out of her shared dorm room and headed straight for the hall her lecture was in. When she opened the doors, every head in the room turned to face her. As soon as everyone saw who it was, they all snapped their attention back to whatever the lecturer was droning on about. As Marinette sat down, Alya quickly hissed "Girl! I thought you were up early what happened? 
</p><p>
"Long story." Alya seemed to have dropped it after Marinette's answer because for the rest of the lecture she didn't press for any details.
</p><p>Sighing, Marinette headed for her dorm room. On top of being Ladybug, her other priorities were too much an handling all of them made her almost want to puke. She was so stirred up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was walking until she crashed into a firm chest and all her books, including herself, fell on the floor. "Shit. Are you okay?" The voice sounded full of concern, and it melted Marinette's heart a bit. When the boy stretched out a hand, Marinette gratefully took it. When she met his striking green eyes, Marinette's breath hitched in her throat because, <em>mon Dieu</em> he was hot.</p><p>
The boy chuckled "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Anyways, I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand again, but this time greeting her. All Marinette could do was stand there, taking in the sight of a deliciously handsome man. <em>No. No no no no this is just a nice guy greeting you klutz! Keep it together!</em> "I-I'm.. Marinette. N-nice to meet you too." 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sleep deprived and in need of some sort of write-better-when-you-are-awake pill... Help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Misterbug and Ladynoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life swap AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: ridiculous puns ahead</p><p> </p><p>Now,,, I know how much of a procrastinator I am but I have a really busy schedule so you would be lucky if I finish this by 2030 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miraculous Misterbug!" Tiny ladybugs swirled around the whole of Paris, sweeping up the damage News Thrower had done.</p><p>
"Wow that akuma was bad news," Ladynoir mused. "Seriously Ladynoir? I thought we already agreed that we -well you- do not pun! It's annoying." Misterbug said
</p><p>
"Well your headline is 'Mister No Puns'."
</p><p>
"Stop."
</p><p>
"Fine Misterbug, I gotta go anyways. I have current affairs to keep up with and as usual, your sense of humor is catastrophic." Ladynoir shot him one last playful wink before vaulting off into the skyline, leaving Misterbug muttering a string of curses under his breath.
</p><p>
Adrien silently landed on his balcony, careful not to wake his parents up and Tikki zipped in front of his face. "If you want, I could kill Plagg for you. He always influences his kittens to be so..."
</p><p>
"Obnoxious?"
</p><p>
"That's the word. Can I have cookies please?" Tikki gave him and adorable smile that melted his heart a little.
</p><p>
"Yeah, you can go get them on the plate over there." He gesturing to the table where the cookies sat. "Thank you," Tikki giggled, flying over and devouring the sweet treats.
</p><p>
Adrien sat there and stared at his yellow-lime ceiling. His room was diluted in different but slightly matching shades of green, as it was his favourite colour. It helped him think a little because his thoughts were dominated by one person and it was non other than Ladynoir. Usually it was Marinette that spun in his mind but it was his obnoxious and flirty partner. What was he thinking though? <em>I love Marinette... Ladynoir is just my partner and a friend.</em>
</p>
<h2></h2><p>.</p>
<h2></h2><p>"Marinette stop it. Your thinking about him again," Plagg warned, munching on a wheel of Camembert. "Plagg, is it possible to like two boys at the same time?"</p><p>
Plagg's eyes widened at Marinette's sudden question. "Is it... The guitar boy or Blondie?"
</p><p>
"Whatever Adrien started becoming a bit adorable in my eyes but Chat is the only one I love." She looked up at the ceiling with a contented sigh.
</p><p>
"You stand a good chance with Blondie. And you would be surprised to know how he feels about you. I heard his rooting for," Plagg shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth and chewed for a few seconds "you."
</p><p>
"Wait a minute... Adrien likes me?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonderful denial cliches....</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my trash world :D</p><p>Feel free to yell at me on <a href="https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>